started from a dream come true (Repost)
by exoloveya11
Summary: seorang wanita biasa yang dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dengan seorang artis terkenal. summary gak nyambung, fic abal-abal.


started from a dream come true (repost)

Cast:  
>Oh Sehun<br>Xi Luhan/Oh Luhan  
>Kim Hyuna<br>Kim Jongin  
>And other cast<p>

Author: exoloveya11

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

summary: seorang wanita biasa yang dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dengan seorang artis terkenal.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan POV

Aku hidup bagaikan didunia mimpi, setiap hari yang ku lakukan hanyalah bermimpi. Mimpi yang mustahil untuk kuraih.

Menyedihkan. Aku selalu menyembunyikan kepedihan ini dengan senyuman palsu yang ku tunjukan pada semua orang. Aku hanyalah wanita bodoh yang hidupku selalu penuh dengan mimpi.

Namun, mimpiku yang amat besar adalah ingin dicintai suamiku sendiri, aneh bukan? Hahaha, itulah menyedihkannya hidupku.

Suamiku adalah Oh Sehun seorang bintang salah satu member boyband terkenal 'EXO' dikorea bahkan asia dan manca negara(?), kalian pasti berpikir aku adalah wanita yang beruntung? That's false, aku tak ubahnya seorang wanita menyedihkan yang bahkan tak dianggap oleh suamiku sendiri.

Kami menikah karena sebuah perjodohan, dan hanya keluarga dan pihak serta artis SM entertainment yang tahu tentang pernikahan kami. sakit ketika mengingat perlakuannya padaku yang begitu dingin.

Aku sadar aku tidak secantik dan sesempurna artis-artis wanita yang sering dia temui, aku hanyalah wanita biasa yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk kuliah dan mengurus apartemennya.

Umurku baru 20 tahun, aku tak pernah membayangkan menikah diusia semuda itu tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus kujalani. Usia pernikahan kami baru berumur 2 bulan, mungkin untuk pasangan yang saling mencintai diusia pernikahan yang baru 2 bulan akan tampak mesra.

Tapi berbeda denganku dan kyuhyun, bahkan dalam dua bulan ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu didorm exo.

Dia hanya pulang saat malam tiba untuk sekedar tidur dan berangkat pagi sekali untuk bekerja atau sekedar bermain didormnya.

Kadang aku berpikir untuk apa mempertahankan penikahan yang seperti ini, tapi aku terlanjur mencintainya jadi sekuat tenaga aku akan selalu berusaha mempertahankannya.

Malam ini aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah dirumah sulli bersama teman-teman yang lain, setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas kami mengobrol.

mereka bercerita mulai dari kehidupan cinta mereka hingga idol grup mereka.

Aku hanya mendengarkan apa yang mereka ceritakan, sampai ketika mereka membicarakan tentang kebiasaan member exo, aku mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan serius, entahlah kalau ada yang menyebut exo pikiranku tertuju pada sehun, suamiku.

"eh, tau tidak, kalau magnae exo sehun digosipkan sedang berkencan dengan artis pendatang baru kim hyuna" ucap luna, badanku tiba-tiba lemas saat mendengarnya.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar dihatiku, aku hanya terdiam dengan pikiran kosong. "iya, dengar-dengar mereka kepergok jalan berdua tengah malam. Mau disembunyikan pun suatu saat akan ketahuan juga" terang minah, aku semakin lemas.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi aku sadar sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Aku tidak mungkin menangis dihadapan teman-temanku.

Namun, saat aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku, Dengan terburu-buru aku berpamitan dengan meraka untuk pulang.

Saat perjalanan pulang hujan tiba-tiba turun, aku berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan-jalan yang mulai terlihat buyar karena terhalang air hujan serta air mataku yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Kakiku terasa lemas, dan akupun terjatuh dipinggir jalan, tangisanku semakin kencang. Sekarang Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Sehun-sshi katakan kalau semua berita itu tidaklah benar" ucapku lirih, aku masih menangis ditengah jalan.

Kakiku benar-benar terasa lemas untuk digerakkan, disini sepi dan tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang.

Badanku basah kuyup dengan mata yang sembab, hujan tak kunjung reda malah semakin deras, langit seperti merasakan kesedihan yang kini tengah kurasakan.

"luhan-ah" aku mendengar seorang namja memanggilku dengan derap langkang yang semakin mendekat, aku masih menundukkan wajahku kebawah.

"luhan-ah, gwaenchanna?" tanya namja itu sembari memegang kedua pundakku , akupun menoleh kehadapannya. "kai oppa" ucapku lirih, aku memang sudah akrab dengannya.

Aku terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa. "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya kai oppa retoris "nan gwaenchanna oppa" jawabku disertai dengan senyuman palsuku seperti biasa, menyedihkan bukan.

"tidak usah berbohong, kajja. Aku akan membawamu ke dorm yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari sini" ucap kai oppa dan mulai menggendongku.

"turunkan aku oppa, aku mau pulang" pintaku "diamlah" ucapnya dingin, aku terdiam. kai menggendongku hingga menuju mobilnya, tubuhnya kini sudah basah kuyup, dan itu semua karna ku.

"gomawo oppa" ucapku "ne, kau pasti sedikit kita sebentar lagi sampai" ucapnya, aku hanya memandangnya.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga telah basah kuyup seperti aku. Gomawo oppa jeongmal gomawo.

Sampailah aku didorm exo, keadaannya sangat sepi, "para member mungkin sedang bermain dilantai atas.

"Bersihkanlah tubuhmu dan ganti bajumu dengan bajuku ini" perintah donghae oppa sembari menyerahkan kemejanya yang besar dan bersih dengan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut, ukurannya terlihat kecil.

"hanya ada itu, celana itu hadiah dari ayahku. Semoga muat untukmu" ucapnya "gomawo oppa" ucapku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, Sepertinya kai oppa membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi belakang.

Aku memakai kemeja kai oppa yang kebesaran dan celana jeans itu, rambut panjangku kugerai.

Setelah itu aku mulai mencari kai oppa tapi tidak kutemukan, apa mungkin kai oppa ada dilantai atas bersama member exo yang lain? Akupun memberanikan diri untuk kelantai atas, sebenarnya aku takut.

Takut kalau disana ada sehun juga. "oppa, oppa eoddiseo? kai oppa" seruku, seketika aku menghentikan langkahku ketika memasuki ruang tengah dilantai atas.

Diruangan itu aku melihat kai oppa dan juga sehun duduk berdekatan dengan seorang yeoja, dengan tangan yeoja itu yang memegang erat lengan sehun.

Sungguh mesra, aku tersenyum miris melihatnya. disana juga ada keempat member exo yang lain sedang duduk bersama yeojachingunya. Semua yang ada disana menatapku, termasuk sehun. Dia menatapku tajam dan dingin, dia memperhatikan pakaian yang kupakai.

Aku takut, aku menundukkan kepalaku kebawah dan tidak berani menatap orang-orang yang berada disana, badanku sedikit bergetar ketakutan ketika dia menatapku seperti itu.

Sungguh pengecut, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk mataku, rasa sakit itu mulai muncul lagi dihatiku. Aku segera memegang tembok disampingku karena badanku mulai terasa lemas seperti tadi.

"luhan-ah" teriak kai oppa dan berlari menghampiriku. "mian aku meninggalkanmu, kau lama dikamar mandi jadi aku kesini dulu. Gwaenchanna?" ucapnya khawatir sembari memegang kedua bahuku.

Semua orang yang ada disana menatapku dan kai oppa dengan tatapan aneh.

"hmm, gwaenchanna oppa" jawabku "luhan-ah" suho oppa memanggilku, mungkin dia baru sadar bahwa ini aku, xi luhan istri dari magnaenya oh sehun. Member exo yang lainpun menganggukan kepala mereka, sepertinya mereka juga baru menyadari bahwa inilah aku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut ke mereka, kualihkan tatapanku ke kai oppa.

"oppa antar aku pulang" ucapku lirih dengan muka memelas, "tapi kau sedang sakit, istirahat disini dulu. Nanti pasti kau kuantar pulang" ucap kai oppa, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai bentuk penolakan "kau sakit luhan-ah, benar kata kai, istirahatlah dulu disini. nanti akan aku masakkan bubur" ucap suho oppa "tidak usah oppa, gomawo" jawabku pada suho oppa.

"oppa jebal, antar aku pulang" pintaku lagi, dan seketika tubuhku kembali lemas dan merosot kelantai.

kai oppa langsung memegang pundakku agar aku tidak terjatuh.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi orang-orang yang berada disana melihat kondisiku yang amat menyedihkan ini karena pandanganku terhalang oleh badan kai oppa yang ada dihadapanku.

"jebal" ucapku lagi, aku menundukkan kepalaku kebawah dan mulai menangis, orang yang ada disana tidak bisa melihatku yang sedang menagis karena terhalang oleh punggung donghae oppa.

Donghae oppa melihatku yang sedang menangis, dia menghapus airmataku lembut dengan ibu jarinya. "baiklah" jawabnya pasrah "gomawo" jawabku. kai oppa kemudian berbalik membelakangiku "naiklah" perintahnya, dia ingin menggendongku lagi sepertinya.

Tapi aku menolak dan berusaha kuat untuk mencoba berdiri. "tidak usah oppa" jawabku dan hendak berdiri tapi badanku serasa tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri.

"kau memang keras kepala" ucap kai oppa, kemudian menggendongku paksa. Aku hanya terdiam dan meletakkan kepalaku dipunggungnya.

Sampai diapartemenku, kai oppa mendudukkanku ditempat tidur. "ceritakan padaku" perintah kai oppa.

"cerita apa oppa?" tanyaku "tidak usah berbohong, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan suamimu itu?" tanyanya lagi "oppa, aku hanya kelelahan tadi habis mengerjakan tugas kuliahku" jawabku mencoba menyangkal.

"kelelahan hingga menangis sesenggukan dijalanan dalam kondisi hujan deras, apa kau tidak berusaha untuk mencari tempat berteduh? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah mendengar sehun telah mempunyai yeojachingu?" terang kai oppa, tatapan matanya bertambah tajam padaku.

Aku terdiam dan hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa membohonginya, mataku mulai memanas dan airmataku tidak bisa kubendung lagi.

"berhentilah menangis" bentak kai oppa "oppa, aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya. Aku bodoh kan oppa? sangat bodoh" ucapku dan tangisanku semakin mengeras.

Aku mulai terisak, kai oppa langsung memelukku. "ani, kau tidak bodoh dan jagna pernah menyebut dirimu sendiri bodoh, tenanglah ada oppa disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit seperti ini" ucapnya dan pelukannya pun semakin erat.

"sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tertidur" ucapnya dan membaringkanku ditempat tidur, dia juga menyelimutiku.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

Author POV

Setelah memastikan luhan tertidur, kai kembali ke dorm.

Sesampainya didorm, member exo sudah menunggunya. Yeojachingu para member exo pun sudah pulang.

"sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa luhan?" tanya suho "aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya" jawab kai singkat "mengakulah hyung, aku tidak akan marah. Dia tampak polos tapi ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita-wanita yang lain" ucap sehun datar.

kai langsung menghadiahkan bogem mentah pada pipi sehun. sehun hanya meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang barusan dipukul kai.

"jaga bicaramu, dia itu istrimu oh sehun" bentak kai "tenanglah" ucap kris berusaha menenangkan.

"dia dari kamarmu, dengan pakaian seperti itu. Kalian melakukan apa dikamar hah?" teriak sehun

"dia sedang sakit, aku bertemu dengannya sedang hujan-hujanan dipinggir jalan. Dia terduduk dengan muka yang pucat pasih. Aku membawanya kesini dan menyuruhnya berganti baju dengan bajuku apa itu salah?" kai mulai mengeluarkan emosinya, sehun hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan kai.

"silahkan kau berpacaran dengan perempuan yang kau suka. Tapi jangan pernah menyakiti luhan dan berpikir bahwa luhan seburuk itu" terang kai.

Sehun terdiam dengan pikiran yang mulai kacau. "sudahlah" ucap chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

"dia diapartemen bersama siapa? Apa kondisinya sudah membaik?" tanya chen mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan "sendirian hyung, tapi dia sudah tertidur sekarang. Panasnya juga sudah turun" terang kai

"kau terlihat capek setelah merawat luhan, tidurlah" perintah suho "baik hyung" jawab kai dan diapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan member suju yang lain.

Xi Luhan POV

Paginya, aku merasa badanku sudah membaik, aku memutuskan untuk tetap berangkat kuliah.

Hari ini kuliahku lumayan padat, aku pulang kerumah saat hari sudah sore. kai oppa sedari tadi terus menelponku dan banyak sekali pesan yang dia kirimkan padaku, tapi aku lupa membawa ponselku saat pergi kuliah.

Apa dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku? aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya di dorm exo, agar dia tahu bahwa sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Sesampainya didorm, aku bertemu dengan chen oppa.

"luhan-ah, kau sudah baikan?" tanya chen oppa khawatir "nan gwaenchanna oppa, kai oppa dimana?" tanyaku "dia sedang dikamarnya, masuklah. Dia terlihat cemas daritadi" perintah chen oppa "nde oppa, gomawo" jawabku

akupun menuju kamar yyang ditempati kai oppa, dia sedang menghadap laptopnya, "oppa, aku datang" teriakku

"luhan-ah" teriaknya dan mendekat kearahku "kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa sms dan telponku kau abaikan hah?" hardik kai oppa

"hehe, mian oppa saat pergi kuliah aku lupa membawa ponselku. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, gomawo" ucapku

kai oppa langsung memelukku "kau tahu aku sangat khawatir, aku tadinya ingin pergi ke apartemenmu tapi..." belum sempat dia melanjutkan ucapannya aku sudah memotongnya "gwaenchanna oppa, terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" ucapku lirih

"jangan pernah membuatku khawatir, dan jangan pernah menangis lagi demi suamimu yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu ada. Kau punya oppa yang selalu ada untukmu, arra?" ucap kai oppa "gomawo oppa, jeongmal gomawo" jawabku.

Setelah itu aku dan kai oppa pergi jalan-jalan disekitar taman dekat dorm exo, hari sudah mulai malam. Tapi kami masih menikmati kegiatan kamisaat bersama donghae oppa aku merasa semua bebanku menguap begitu saja . Gomawo kai oppa...

"sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo kembali kedorm untuk mengambil mobilku" ucap kai oppa, "baiklah" jawab ku dan tersenyum padanya.

sesampainya didorm, Lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu muncul kembali ketika melihat sehun, dia sedang bermain game dengan chanyeol oppa. Dan dia hanya menatapku sekilas, lagi-lagi tatapan dingin itu.

"kai, luhan. Kalian sudah selesai jalan-jalannya?" tanya suho oppa "nde" ucapku

"aku akan mengantar luhan pulang, setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang" kata kai oppa meminta izin dari semua member exo yang ada disitu "nde, hati-hati kai-ah" ucap sang leader kris.

"gomawo oppa, kau begitu baik padaku. Jeongmal gomawo" ucapku saat kami tiba diapartemenku.

Setelah mengantarku kai oppa langsung kembali lagi ke dorm.

Aku langsung tertidur, tengah malam aku mendengar ada orang yang membuka pintu kamar di sebelah kamarku. Sepertinya sehun sudah pulang.

Yah, kami memang tidur terpisah. Itu karena kami bukanlah pasangan suami istri yang seperti kebanyakan, ada jarak yang begitu jauh diantara kami.

Rasa haus menghampiriku, aku pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelah mengambil air putih dilemari es dan meminumnya, aku segera kembali ke kamar.

Kaget, itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Aku melihat sehun keluar dari kamarnya bersama seorang yeoja yang sama seperti kemaren yang pernah aku temui di dorm exo, jadi dia pulang bersama yeoja itu.

Tapi kenapa hanya sebentar mereka disini, karenan sepertinya mereka akan pergi lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam, bibirku seperti terkunci tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"chagiya dia siapa?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menunjukku.

'chagiya' mendengar kata itupun sudah membuatku ingin menangis, aku mencoba kuat dan hanya tersenyum pada yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu malah bersikap dingin padaku.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Aku hanya tersenyum getir.

"dia istriku chagi, yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu" terang sehun, benarkah dia mengakui ku sebagai istrinya? Sedikit rasa senang menyeruak masuk ke hatiku.

Tapi seketika sirna ketika dia melanjutkan berbicara

"dia bahkan tidak lebih cantik darimu, dan lihatlah penampilannya. Tidak pantas disebut sebagai istri seorang oh sehun bukan?" ucap sehun pada yeoja chingunya sambil membelai mesra pipi yeoja tersebut.

Yah, aku hanya memakai baju tidur dengan motif bambi seperti anak kecil.

Sakit, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Ingin rasanya aku menamparnya, tapi siapa aku? Aku hanya yeoja pengecut yang hanya bisa diam.

Yeoja itu tersenyum sinis padaku dan mencium pipi sehun. God, aku ingin rasanya hilang ingatan. Dan tidak pernah melihat kejadian ini.

"iya chagi, dia sangat tidak panatas menjadi istri seorang oh sehun yang tamapn ini. Kau akan segera menceraikannya bukan?" tanya yeoja itu membuatku terkejut dan membelakkan mataku.

Ingin rasanya aku menampar mulut yeoja itu, mendengar kata 'cerai' sangat menyakitkan untukku.

"pasti chagi" jawab sehun, tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, airmata ini sudah tidak bisa ku bendung lagi. "permisi" ucapku singkat dan Segera aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dikamar inilah, aku melampiaskan kesedihanku.

Malam itu aku menangis, tangisan yang selama ini kutahan sudah tak terbendung lagi. Isakan-isakan keras keluar dari mulutku.

"eommaaa" teriakku "eomma, aku ingin bersamamu" ucapku lirih. "Aku ingin bersama eomma disurga" lanjutku.

Yah, eommaku sudah meninggalkan saat aku berumur 15 tahun.

Aku memeluk foto eommaku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mataku dan akupun mulai tertidur.

Paginya, aku berangkat kuliah dengan mata sembab. Akupun menutupinya dengan memakai kaca mata minusku tidak lagi menggunakan kontak lens.

Aku bercermin dan melihat bayangan diriku dicermin.

Memang benar yang dikatakan sehun penampilanku tidak pantas untuk berdiri disampingnya, lihatlah pakaianmu xi luhan.

Hanya memakai celana jeans dengan kaos yg kebesaran dan cardigan. Sungguh sangat sederhana untuk ukuran istri seorang bintang terkenal sekelas oh sehun.

Berbeda dengan kim hyuna, dia sangat modis. High hells pun aku jarang memakainya.

Sehari-hari aku hanya memakai sepatu biasa, pantas saja sehun memandang rendah dirimu xi luhan.

Selesai kuliah, aku menemui eommanya sehun dirumahnya.

eomma bilang ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganku.

Sampailah aku di kediaman keluarga oh, rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah. Penjaga rumah itu sudah mengenaliku dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"luhan-ah, sini nak" perintah eomma sehun.

"nde eomma" jawabku, aku duduk dikursi depan eomma, appa sehun sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota sepertinya.

"aku rindu padamu luhan, kenapa kau tidak pernah main kesini?" tanya eomma "mian eomma, aku juga merindukan eomma" jawabku

"tunggu sebentar ya, sebentar lagi sehun mungkin datang" ucap eomma, "sehun? Dia kesini juga eomma?" tanyaku

"iya, aku tadi menyuruhnya datang bersamamu tapi dia bilang dia sedang tidak ada dirumah. Anak itu benar-benar sibuk" terang eomma "ada apa sebenarnya eomma?" tanyaku.

"eomma hanya ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua, sekaligus membicaran tentang pernikahan hani minggu depan" ucap eomma

"hani eonni menikah minggu depan?" tanyaku terkejut "kau belum tahu luhan-ah? Aku sudah bilang pada suamimu, apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya eomma.

Apa ini? Hani eonni menikah bulan depan. Dan Oh sehun tidak memberitahu apapun padaku?

Sebegitu bencikah oh sehun padaku hingga hal sepenting ini dia tidak memberitahuku?

"oh, iya sudah eomma. Aku tadi lupa" jawabku tersenyum paksa, maaf eomma aku membohongimu.

"itu dia datang" kata eomma sambil melihat sehun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"ada apa eomma?" tanya sehun to the point "duduklah dulu" perintah eomma.

sehun pun akhirnya duduk disampingku. "kalian sudah menyiapkan pakaian kalian untuk menginap 2 malam dipulau jeju?" tanya eomma.

"ingatn ya nanti tema pernikahannya bernuansa putih" lanjut eomma.

Mendengarnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum, berpura-pura sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"nde eomma" jawab sehun singkat, aku hanya bisa tertawa getir mendengar jawabannya. "syukurlah" ucap eomma.

Kami mengobrol banyak sekali, tapi sehun lebih banyak diam.

Setelah makan malam bersama, kami pamit pulang dengan eomma.

Aku ikut pulang bersama sehun dengan mobilnya, karna ada eomma sehun yang mengawasi.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami lebih banyak diam, tapi akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya padanya

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau hani eonni akan menikah minggu depan?" tanyaku "oh, aku lupa" jawabnya enteng.

"tsk, lupa" gumamku. "lagipula ini kan menyangkut keluargaku, jangan berharap aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku. Karena itu tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi" ucapnya tegas.

"nde, arraseo" jawabku pasrah.

sebenarnya sakit saat mendengar pernyataannya barusan

tapi setidaknya dengan dia berbicara seperti itu, membuatku semakin sadar bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mungkin mendapatkan hatinya yang begitu dingin padaku.

======TBC======

mianhae kalau ficnya kurang menarik

aku author baru disini jdi masih amatiran heheheh

RnR pleaseee~~


End file.
